This invention relates to a connector for interconnecting small coaxial cables, and more particularly for interconnecting small coaxial cables between integrated circuit modules, or hybrid modules, through a conductive wall.
Great advances have been made in the field of microelectronics. Electronic components have been drastically reduced in size allowing for smaller and smaller functional circuits, such as integrated circuits (IC's) and circuits of hybrid ceramic substrates. A large number of these circuits are used in units operating at Radio Frequencies (R.F.).
The interconnections between R.F. units are accomplished with semi-rigid coaxial cables and R.F. connectors. The trend has been to reduce size of the connectors.
The coaxial cable diameter has been reduced in size also. Coaxial cables with 0.25 and 0.141 inch diameter were commonly used in the past. Today, coaxial cables with diameters of 0.085, 0.070, 0.045, 0.034 and 0.020 inch are commercially available.
However, the R.F. connectors have not kept pace with the reduction in size of electronic components and cables. Thus, there is no R.F. connector in existence which can be mounted on a micro-electronic unit which will accept 0.070, 0.045, 0.034 and 0.020 inch diameter coaxial cable. The use of large and heavy R.F. connectors and coaxial cables largely defeats the purpose of using micro-electronics, i.e., using electronic components of small size and weight.
The object of this invention is therefore to provide an R.F. connector for small coaxial cables which is reliable even in severe environmental conditions created by vibration, shock, temperature and humidity. Since the connector is to be very small, another object is to provide a simple structure to assemble upon installation of the connector and interconnected coaxial cables.